


A New Beginning

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Nakama, New chances, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Reincarnation, Using the One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: After finding the One Piece and finding out it grants him a wish, Luffy wants to wish everyone of his Nakama back.However, it can't do that - so he chooses the next best thing, a chance at a new beginning in the next life.A modern AU where Luffy's nakama remember when they meet him, or anyone else that remembers.Giving them all a new chance at what didn't happen the first time around.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 42
Kudos: 327
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

Portgas D. Ace spend the majority of his life not knowing that this was a second chance at his life, a new beginning to a story already told once – only this time with a different ending.

The first 10 years of his life were spent in blissful happiness with his parents on their little farm in the Raftale countryside. They had owned the farm that had been in his mother’s family for ages, quiet and quite a far bit away from the town centre. But they had been happy, they had a number of animals on the farms raging from cows to pigs and some chickens.

Taking care of so many animals could be quite taxing, but he liked it anyway; and if he didn’t like that he never had any playmates he never told his parents this – happy to be a family of three.

However this all changed when his father didn’t come home one day, only days later, after Ace had raged that the man had left them to their own devices, left his mother to her heartbreak, that a clerk from the nearby town had come and told them that Gol D. Roger had been shot in a case of mistaken identity.

The bullet to his head meant an instant dead but seeing as they had first though him to be the criminal mastermind Golden Richard, they had let that man’s family know that he had died. Only to find that the mastermind was still running around. The wrong man had been killed, giving them a whole other list of tasks, after all now they had to find out the identity of their John Doe and inform their family.

A year later, tragedy took his mother from him. She had been home alone, whole he had gone to the town over to sell their milk, meat, and bread.

When he came home, he found most of their animals missing and his house on fire. With no cell phone and the landline in the burning house, he tried to get to their neighbours, Old man Rayleigh but by the time be knocked at his door he knew there was no chance in hell his mother was still alive.

With sadness and hurt in his heart, he was taken away from his hometown towards the next major city to be put into the foster system. An old friend of his parents had offered to take him in, as she had already 2 other boys under her care and was known in the system.

Which brought him to this room where one single bed and a bunkbed was placed in. The lady, Dandan didn’t have a lot of room, but she did have a habit of getting to know a lot of people and when there had been a need to take care of the children she offered.

She was a very intimidating woman, with her red curls and quite an angled face, but she was kind, and smiled at him when she welcomed him – directing him towards the room he would be sharing with two other boys about his age.

Which again brought him to where he was now, standing in a room more than big enough for two 12-year-old boys and one 9-year-old.

However, the moment he looked upon their faces, he was bombarded with memories that were both his and not. A life before this one where he had grown up with these same boys at his side, for a while at least.

When the memories settled, he kept on gaping at the other two in his room.

“How…”

Turning towards the youngest in the room, he asked, “Luffy what did you do?”

His youngest brother just giggled in that shi-shi-shi manner of him, a far away look in his eyes.

“I found it you know, the One Piece, it let me make one wish, but it couldn’t bring back someone already passed into the realm of the dead, just as it couldn’t heal someone terminally ill. It was mostly a boon to be granted to the person who found it.

I wanted to be able to meet my Nakama again. We had lost a lot of people in those lasts fight against the Marines, Blackbeard, and the world Government. I first wanted to wish for my Nakama to be fine and by my side. But seeing as some people I counted as Nakama weren’t able to be brought back, I discarded that boon and asked instead to be able to meet again in the next life and to remember the moment they either met me, or someone who already remembered.”

Tears sprung in Luffy’s eyes, “I just wanted to be with my Nakama again, Ace, and enjoy a whole new adventure together.”

Ace gave a wran smile, but approached and hugged Luffy towards him, the youngest in the room crying against him chest, making him smile sadly. He looked at the other boy in the room, his blond hair longer than he ever knew it to be, but still totally recognizable as Sabo.

The blond gave a sad smile too, “I never died, but I did have amnesia, it took me seeing your face in the paper announcing your dead before I remembered, hating myself that I couldn’t be there when you needed me the most, when you needed me to help you. I never forgave myself for not seeing you as the impressive person you became.”

Wrapping his arms around Ace from the side, Ace leant his head on Sabo’s shoulder.

“While I am a bit pissed, we never met again, that wasn’t something you could have changed, Sabo. Marco explained to me what amnesia was after one of our crewmembers had it from a hit to the head. Just… Let’s just be glad we can get this chance to be together again, alright.”

Sabe nodded from where his head was also pressed to Ace’s shoulder.

Finally releasing Luffy, he turned to his brothers, “so how come you landed back at Dandan’s?”

Luffy shrugged, “my dad went underground after my mom was killed by a shady government agency, for the fact that he was bringing corruption and other shady business to light. Gramps took me in for a while, but he still works as a police officer and as such didn’t want me to be in a spotlight as a police commissioner. He still knew Dandan though, and she remembered the moment she saw me.”

Sabo hummed, “I lived not that far from here, with again my parents who were quite the rich people, only that richness came from shade deals, big surprise there, anyway they angered the wrong people who came in and killed all of them except me – I had hidden in my closet the moment I heard them get into the house.

They lit the place up after, I got out, but not after I had the same wounds, I had my last life – which were burns on the left side of my body. Dragon got me out, strangely enough, he was probably tracking the shade people. Anyway, he brought me here, knowing Luffy was here.”

Turning towards their little brother, he grinned, “I’m sure you can imagine how he reacted.”

Luffy pouted, “I missed you, Sabo! Just like I missed Ace!”

The eldest two exchanged a grin at that, happy that their little brother never changed.

A sigh left Ace’s lips, “I think my dad was a criminal mastermind, but that he stopped with what he was doing the moment my mom fell pregnant, taking to going underground in the farm my mom had inherited from her parents, making sure to get a fake ID. Some people from before found out and had him killed when I was 10.

Recently, I think they found the farm and killed my mom after setting the place on fire, like they did at your place, Sabo. Only I was never there, I arrived when the flames were high enough to engulf everything and made sure that everything thought that my mom died in the fire instead of getting shot.”

This had both his brothers looking sad that again, he had to lose both his parents to events outside of his control.

“Did you at least get a chance to get to know them.”

Ace nodded, “yeah and with those memories it’s a lot easier to let go of the hate I felt for my dad before, as well the hate I felt for myself because my mom died giving birth to me.

I know them right now and know that my dad would never leave my mother unless he had a really good reason. The same way I know my mom wants to give her loved ones everything she has, probably why she gave up her own life to give birth to me the previous life.”

This had both his brothers nodding, Luffy giving a very big frown, “a lot of people who sailed with your dad at one point told me he was terminally ill last time, and that he had made a deal to stop them from chasing his crew in exchange for him coming quietly.”

Ace frowned, but nodded, “I guess that is as good a reason as anything, if he would come to where my mom was, we’d all be killed anyway.”

Luffy nodded, “we lost a lot of people to the Mad Dog, after getting to you, he was made fleet admiral. He was a whole lot more forward than Sengoku ever was, taking the fight to the seas instead of sticking with the Marine headquarters.”

Sabo nodded at that too, “he was also very against anything that wasn’t his ‘ultimate justice’ killing his own men when they hesitated or attacked pirate crews, even rookies, just so they didn’t become a big player.”

Ace frowned, “and the Whitebeard Pirates?”

Luffy shook his head, “Old Man Moustache died on the battlefield as well, mostly be wounds sustained by Blackbeard and his crew. Marco took over after that, igniting the payback war against the Blackbeard Pirates, which they lost.

Marco joined the Straw Hat Grand Fleet in Wano and just stuck around, as did a lot of the Pirates under your flag – those that had survived the purge from Weevil though. We all made it to Laugh Tale where the ‘big finale battle’ was won by us, but as I said, it was at the cost of a lot of our Nakama.”

The rest of the night was spend getting Ace up to date to what had happened after he had died and how they had banded all together, both his old family, as well as his new family.

In the end, it had been Gramps who had chosen too, chosen to stand with his blood family, finally having enough of the way that Akainu had run the Marines, A lot of the older Marines had followed is example, especially those who had family who were also pirates, such as Garp and Sengoku.

Hearing what had happened to a good number of his new siblings had hurt Ace, to know that they had either never left Marineford, or that they fell against someone claiming to be Oyaji’s blood related son.

Sabo had also taken to telling him what had happened to him those 10 years he didn’t remember his brothers, of how he had been found by Dragon, a bit like this time too. How the man had taken him with the Revolutionaries and how he became their second in command.

Ace had whistled at that, he had heard rumours of the revolutionary number two, to know it was Sabo was impressive.

That night, Dandan had come to take a look inside, finding all of them piled on the single bed instead of the 3 beds she had provided. Snorted, the woman made a note to buy one big bed for her boys, so they could all sleep in it together, just as they had done in her hut – in the life before.

Closing the door, she couldn’t help but smile, her boys were back together again, and until they were old enough, they would stay under her roof. After that she didn’t have any doubt they would go out into the world and wreak havoc.

She snorted, she was looking forward, just a bit, to the boys finding all the others of their Nakama, just as the life before, her boys would give the world a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Years went by as the brothers stayed at Dandan’s, happy to get to know each other all over again, but also happy to finally be able to say thank you to the woman that had raised them in this life, and the previous one.

Not only that, but a couple of years after Ace moved into Dandan’s, a new couple moved into the house next to them.

A couple consisting of a green haired woman, and a red haired man.

When Dandan and the boys went and rang the doorbell to welcome them into the neighbourhood, both parties had stared at each other before Makino started crying as she hugged all three boys to her chest.

Sobbing how happy she was to see them again, Luffy had explained that neither he, nor Sabo ever made it back towards Dawn Island. Meaning that Makino never properly got to say goodbye to any of the little boys she adopted as her little brothers.

Shanks on the other hand had stared at them, before clenching and unclenching his left hand, probably getting used to having one again when the memories from before set in. He had beamed at all of them however, the moment he recovered.

Calling Luffy ‘anchor’, Ace ‘little captain’ and Sabo ‘number two’, much to their amusement.

It also started their routine of going to Shanks and Makino’s house after school, when Dandan was still at work in a bar she had opened. So, the boys could get a meal in them, instead of some instant ramen or anything like that, spend some time with adults they knew and trusted, and enjoyed having in their lives again.

The next adult who had remembered, was Old man Rayleigh, after he had come to visit Ace to see how he was doing. Once the neighbour of the Portgas-Gol family, he was shocked when he was welcomed inside the house, only to be met with not only Ace, but Luffy, Sabo, Shanks and Makino as well – triggering his own reawakened memories.

He made the choice of moving to the city not long after that, together with his wife Shakuyaki, or Shakky, who could only smile as she laid eyes on the three boys once again. Before she never met them together, but separately, and the reason they left such a lasting impression on her only intensified when she saw them together.

The last person, adult, who found them while they were still children, well not found, more like reconnected with them, was Garp when he came by to visit one time.

He had taken one look at his three grandsons, even if two of them weren’t blood related, before sobbing and hugging them, asking both Sabo and Ace to forgive him for not taking the right steps sooner, or for not giving up his rank as a marine before.

Both forgave him in the end, even of Ace still as wary of the man that used to train them by leaving them to fend for themselves in a forest, as well as punish them with a fist to the head.

Both had to forgive him in the end, knowing that the old man gave up how entire career, even his life, to stand on Luffy’s side at the end. How he had gone against Sakazuki in a fight that killed him to avenge the dead of one grandson and to stop the possible dead of two others. Garp made the decision, too late, but he made the decision to stand with family instead of with the marines.

It took some years after that until they found other Nakama. Namely in High school, Ace and Sabo had recently graduated, not actually talking with a lot of people outside of their brothers, knowing the things they did, and acting on them did not enable them to make friends easily, especially not with how close they were.

Luffy on the other hand, never let it deter him, he made friends all around, both in elementary and in secondary school – but those friends just never stuck around long after, they didn’t know how to handle the bouncy, ever-happy ball of sunshine that was Luffy.

However, when Luffy enters his sophomore year in high school, this changes when he steps into a science class and sees another boy sitting there, skin on the darker side, a longish nose and curls hanging around his ears.

A wide smile stretches its way over his face as he takes a seat next to the boy, frowning when the other doesn’t look up or acknowledges him sitting there.

Frowning, the reason why is explained, when another person approaches him; “You shouldn’t sit next to that liar, new kid! He is never honest in anything he says, nor is he all that good company, the coward.”

Luffy on the other hand, just glares at the boy standing in front of him, before he scoffs, “I already know that, you know, Usopp and I go way back.”

With he turns, Usopp having heard what he said, was looking over, his eyes wide as he looked at Luffy. The boy in front of them hummed, a sneer on his face as he walked away.

The moment he was gone, Usopp hugged Luffy to him, a constant whisper of ‘captain, you’re really here, captain.’ Coming from his lips.

Smiling sadly at Usopp, “You were bullied?”

Usopp still with his head on Luffy’s shoulder, nodded, “they didn’t like me telling tall tales here, not do they believe anything I ever said. It of course didn’t help that I would cower away the moment someone stepped into my personal space.”

Luffy hummed, “you have me now, just like in the old days.”

Usopp nodded, rightening himself just as the teacher entered the room.

From that day on, they were always together, for all the classes they did share, which were a lot. Luffy even invited Usopp to come home with him, knowing the other boy lived with his dad after his mom died of an illness, telling him to bring his dad over too.

Usopp just sighed as he walks into house, as soon as he saw Ace and Sabo, both home from college, while Yasopp the moment he got his bearings went and said hello to his own captain after so long.

Oddly enough, they found everyone of the original east bleu crew in high school.

Zoro appeared not long after Luffy and Usopp had first met, being a bit of a loner in school, yet known throughout the school for his talent in kendo – and the fact that he won several championships already.

Zoro was a year ahead of them, despite being two years older, having been held back a year when his caretaker didn’t know he never found his way to school for the better part of a year, and as such missed too much to be allowed to pass to the next grade.

Their meeting had been totally accidental, Luffy and Usopp had been watching the kendo class, in some sort of nostalgic sentiment, only to find someone taking a seat behind them, a deep baritone voice asking them what they were doing here.

Looking up, their eyes had met, Zoro had stopped and stared for a moment, before Luffy and Usopp just started smiling at the still green haired boy. The look was mirrored on the elder boy soon after, arms coming around the two others in a hug that lasted longer than ever before.

Luffy and Usopp had just let it happen, after becoming the best swordsman in the world after defeating Mihawk, Zoro’s only wish had been to stay at his captain’s side – but obviously that took a while for him to find his way back.

They found Sanji soon after, when the blond came looking for his boyfriend, no surprise there – and found them all sitting on the bleachers after kendo practice.

He had wanted to scold Zoro for making him come looking for his ‘marimo’, only to stop and stare and all three of the people in front of him turned. Making him forget all about his boyfriend and hug his captain instead.

Sanji had been held back a year too, not because he got lost, but because of a long stay in the hospital. He was once again born into the Vinsmoke family, but instead of them being assassins this time around. Judge just had a lot of connections in the underworld and hoped to groom his children to be a part of that when they grew up.

Again Sora, their mother didn’t want that for them, but this time she got away with all her children in a timely manner. Divorcing the man and getting full custody of the kids after it got out that Judge did indeed have business with some criminals in the worst possible ways.

After being a single mom to 5 children for a long time, she finally found herself someone new, who despite being a bit harsh, loved the kids like they were his own. Zeff, an owner of a booming restaurant business took them all in as soon as he and Sora went on a date – making Sanji, now that he thought about it relive him childhood all over again.

The long hospital visit however, came when Zeff and Sanji, who still loved to cook, had stayed at the elder’s restaurant a little while longer to try out a new recipe.

A competitor of Zeff’s however, had paid someone off to blow up the restaurant, not knowing they were still in there. In the explosion, Zeff lost his leg, again, while Sanji was hurt enough that the doctors kept him in a coma for a couple of weeks, followed by a long time rehabilitating. This had made his miss too much of school however and made them hold him back a year.

Their last crewmember came to them when they were waiting outside the school, Zoro and Sanji texting their parents/guardians to ask if it would be alright to go to Luffy’s place.

Waiting for a reply to that request, they were approached by a redhead who asked if she could wait with them until her sister could come pick her up. Zoro and Sanji recognized her as a loner kind of girl obsessed with world maps, who didn’t have a lot of friends in the girls in their year.

Not seeing any problem with that, they had agreed to let her wait with them. That is until she suddenly seemed frozen, looking at Luffy.

Which made all of them look at her properly, longish red-orange hair spilling over her shoulders, brown eyes wide as she took in the odd group in front of her, recognition slowly making her way into her eyes, as they flitted from one person to the next.

“I… Hi.”

This had all of them grinning, to see their normally so boisterous navigator reduced to a shy little girl.

“Hi Nami.”

A smile came onto her face as she was swept into a group hug, enjoying the feeling of Nakama around her once again. Only now realising how much she had missed this, missed them.

Seeing that she still had some time before Nojiko came to pick her up, Nami told her Nakama that she once again an orphan, taken in my Belle-mere, together with Nojiko, after the woman had been honourably discharged from the army because of an injury she sustained. No Arlong this time, although she did still love maps, studying them and making them.

A lot of girls in her class, she was in the same year as Sanji and Zoro, hadn’t gotten it and as such didn’t want to be friends with her, the weird girl with the map obsession.

Later, when she got into the car with Nojiko, she was glad to stun her older sister with the notion that she had finally found herself some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of their high school years were finished without meeting anyone else from before, even if they stayed as close as could be, just like in those beginning days of the Straw Hat Pirates, when the East Blue crew got to knew everyone all the better.

Where Zoro made the first steps into the First Mate they all knew he would be, after. With Sanji following close behind as the third in command of the ship. Where Nami finally learned how to breath again and enjoy being around other people instead of keeping her goal of freeing her village from Arlong in the back of her mind. Where Usopp learned not to be a coward and learned to stand strong with a crew that at one point would be the strongest in the world.

Now, finishing high school like a normal teenager, instead of being on the seas as a young pirate had its charms as well. They still had each other after all, and with a bond coming with them in this life as well, it only strengthened and assured them they would have each other for many more adventures to come.

Nami, Zoro and Sanji took a gap year before starting with college so all 5 of them could start it together, and hopefully find some others from before.

Once they had picked a college and all of them got accepted, they started figuring out just what it was they wanted to study.

Sanji was the easiest, choosing for a culinary degree, as to become a chef in his stepfather’s restaurant after completing college.

Nami, after some consideration, went for a major in geography, and a minor in archaeology, with her love for map making, she could make her job out of it. Seeing as she still had the same hand, she used to have in making them – and loved doing it all the same. Archaeology was more of a pet peeve, after spending so much time listening to Robin as the older woman told her stories and myths, she couldn’t help but fall in love with the art as well.

Usopp went for a major in engineering, and a minor in art. Hoping to one day combine the two like he and Franky used to do before.

Zoro and Luffy, oddly enough, both majored in social sciences, without a minor, hoping to become something like a fire fighter after college.

Their first day on campus had consisted of meeting with Ace and Sabo, both who only had each other to relay on for now, not having met anyone else from their former crew/team. Yet, both older boys didn’t mint showing their friends around campus – it would be their last year at the college.

Sabo was finishing a master’s in law, with a minor is social studies. While Ace was finishing a business degree master, with a minor one in engineering – he did after all help Deuce design his striker and held a fondness to that.

Both of them however hoped to find a job as soon as they finished. Sabo was hoping to start at Revolutionaries Law Firm which had opened up recently, which took a lot of cases at a way lesser rate than most but were building a reputation of winning their cases too.

Ace hoped to start at a booming business that recently relocated to the city they were living in, Whitebeard Enterprises, hoping that between the name, and the logo, he found his former crew.

Back towards Luffy and the Straw Hats, they found themselves getting to know the college grounds, as well as going on an adventure to look for all their classrooms. Wanting to know where all of those were, as to not have to look for them tomorrow when they had to be on time.

Sanji, Nami and Usopp reminded Luffy that he couldn’t let Zoro out of his sight, to be sure the green haired man actually arrived at the lesson he was supposed to be at instead of somewhere most likely on the other side of the campus.

As they were fooling around, looking for all of the classrooms and lecture halls, trying to make sense of all the rooms, the floors, and the different buildings all over campus.

While doing so, they were quite surprised when someone ran into them, Nami – the one the person had run into, taking a hold of the other girl’s shoulders, helping her stand straight. Only to get lost in the dark grey eyes staring back at her.

A group of mean looking guys came running after the girl that had run into them, their leers not hiding just why they were running after the bleu haired girl hiding behind Zoro and Sanji right now.

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji had taken a step forward, making sure that the girl they were sure was Vivi, was safe with Nami and Usopp. A wide grin on their faces as the men in front of them stopped short.

“Just give us the foreign girl, newbies, we were just going to show her around, as friends do.”

The man who said this was a couple of years older than Luffy, and such quite a few years older than Vivi too. Sanji pinched his eyes.

“It’s quite obvious the girl doesn’t want to go with you all, so scram.”

This gathered laughter from the group of guys in front of them. More and more people stopping and staring, at the obvious scared girl in between the orange haired girl and the buy with the curls, while the three other men were standing in front of them protectively – even an idiot knew that the group of guys on the other side of the hallway didn’t want to show the girl around. If anything, should the group protecting them let up, no one wanted to think about what would happen.

Before any confrontation could take place, a voice sounded from behind the group of leering men, making all of them pale as Ace and Sabo walking through them. Their shoulders not all that gently to them.

Taking one look at the two master students, made the group turn and run away, much to the displeasure of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji who had hoped on a bit of action on their first day at their college. However, they knew that nor getting noticed as much might be better for now.

Smiling at Ace and Sabo, the older boys smiled back, closing in on the group to check on the girl they had saved. Hoping to put her at ease after everything she was been through.

Only to stop and stare as the face of princess Vivi stared back at all of them. Still caught in Nami’s embrace, the former princes, now obviously exchange student, smiled shyly up at all of them. Her eyes shining with unleased tears at being able to see them all again.

After meeting Vivi and getting her story, she was a prodigy in her country down east, making it through high school much faster than the rest of them. She had gotten an invite to this college, and something pushed her to accept – even if she would be a 16 year old in a foreign country.

Not long after, they met with another prodigy, a young 16 year old boy who was beginning his pre-med studies at the same college they were studying at. His chestnut hair and eyes, as well as cute button nose making him quite a popular boy for all the girls to coo over, which would make him stomp his feet on the ground and exclaim; ‘I don’t find it great to be cooed over, you know!’

This had made Luffy and Usopp approach the boy, who of course, turned out to be none other than Chopper, raised by his grandparents, who were both doctors and taught him everything he knew.

Within the first week of classes they had found 3 other Straw Hats at the school, only these ones weren’t students.

Robin was the professor of archaeology, a world renowned archaeologist for loving to stop at nothing to get knowledge to share with the world. Apart from writing several books about digs she did, she was also very known for her knowledge skills and the ability to pick up new languages with ease.

Nami, having recognized Robin in class, had stayed behind to ask something, or give the appearance of asking something. Only for the woman to stop and stare, before a very Robin like grin made its way over her face. Their archaeologist had made it her profession to look for secrets long lost, especially now that she wasn’t hunted for doing so anymore. It also helped that in this time and age knowing a lost language wouldn’t get you killed by the government.

It became even funnier, when Robin brought her husband with her to meet her crew, the man not wanting to let her go alone, even if everyone present was a good couple of years younger than her.

Only to stop and stare himself, as he walked into the house Luffy, Ace and Sabo owned, it was formerly Dandan’s place, but the woman had taken a flat upstairs from her bar once the boys were old enough.

The yelled ‘super’, had them all cheering. And laughing at Franky and Robin, something had always been there, but never acted upon. Now however, it would seem that fate had brought them together even before they had met the rest of the Straw Hats, tying them together in holy matrimony.

Brook was the last one of the Straw Hats that they found, or at least from the ones they had on the ship with them before they entered the New world. He taught music at the college but seeing as none of them had taken music; not even as an elective it took a while before they met with the older man with his afro hairdo.

Luffy, because of course it was Luffy, met him in a rather abandoned hallway when the notes of Bink’s Sake came around the corner, making the teen follow the noise. Only to come out of a darkish room with a piano in it, an elder man playing the notes and humming along to the tune.

With a giant smile on his face, Luffy started to sing along, making the man look up and stare.

Taking a seat on the top of the piano, Luffy smiled down on the musician, singing the song until the very end.

“You know, I am still looking for a musician for my crew…”

Brook smiled, “would you let me go to sea with you, one more time, Captain.”

Luffy just laughed, “of course you can, I’d love to have you on my crew again.”

When Luffy brought the older man with him when he came home and he got welcomed into the house, feeling like he was once again on the Thousand Sunny, even if some of them he never met before – such as Vivi, the former princess of Alabasta, and the elder brothers of his captain; Ace and Sabo.

It would seem that as soon as they had the full pre-New World crew together, they found other parts of their Nakama.

Luffy found Law when he had to go to the emergency room when he broke his wrist – forgetting he wasn’t a rubber man anymore – the doctor doing his residency in the local hospital.

As soon as his shift was over, the former Heart Pirates captain was standing in front of their door. Taking a hold of Luffy the moment he saw him, pulling him close and kissing him full on the mouth – much to the horror of Ace and Sabo.

Luffy only giggled at that, pulling back just a bit to smile at Law, before kissing him again.

Much to the dismay of Ace and Sabo, who both stopped glaring at the doctor as soon as Luffy reminded them that they would react just the same should Koala or Marco suddenly appear in their lives again.

After some grumbling, both older boys went to the kitchen, leaving Luffy and Law to talk about what had happened in both their lives. Law it would seem still had his parents in this one, and his little sister was good too. Flevence was never singled out for its White Lead decease, as it never appeared now, nor was the island terminated because of its decease.

He still met Rosinante though, only this time it was because of him being their neighbour and taking care of him and Lami when their parents worked long days at the hospital.

They stayed up until well into the night, talking and getting to know each other again, exchanging kisses in between.

Law’s crew met with them not long after, it appears that they found each other in high school, much like a part of the Straw Hats did, and with Law now knowing, the moment they all saw him after he met with Luffy, so too did they remember.

In between school, for the Straw Hats, and work, for the Heart Pirates, they could be found together more often than not. Law helping Chopper with his medical studies and promising to help him get a residency once he needed one (it helped when both your parents were world renown doctors and could put in a good word for you and your friends).

Falling into a rhythm, they met up with everyone of their Nakama at least once a week, however with Ace, Luffy and Sabo having their own place people could be found there all the time in between work shift, studying and going to see their own families.

At the beginning of the Straw Hats second year at college, Sabo and Ace had found they part of Nakama too, and spend a lot more time with them, making their previous house the unofficial meeting ground for the Straw Hat Nakama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

When Sabo graduated, with honours at that, he wasted no time in applying for a job at Revolutionary law firm and was called the same day to come and have his interview.

Which should have tipped him off that something else was going on, something he didn’t know or didn’t foresee.

So, for him to be standing there, looking at Monkey D. Dragon of all people, was quite the shock, yet not at all.

He just sighed, looked at the man, and gave a smile.

A thin smile was given back, “I remembered the moment I held Luffy as a baby, and knew it was the right thing to leave him once again with Dandan, even if it hurt me to do so.

I spend the first 5 years after doing so, going after the bastards that murdered my wife – making it so that they couldn’t hurt anyone else ever again. You can imagine my surprise when the people I caught are the former CP0, still taking hits from the government to take out those people they don’t want to talk.

With them taken out, I could expose those people who were in on the secrets, but not before Roger and Rouge meet their fates – even if it brought you boys back together, I wish some things had turned out different this time.”

Sabo just shook his head, “with the wish that Lu made, it was to be expected that we found each other again, both my brothers and I, and well as each of us and our Nakama. I should have realised something was up the moment I saw the name – people who worked with us before would experience a Deja-vu sensation, and would as such apply, leaving you to pick out those you want to have working for you again.”

Dragon nodded, “it has indeed made my job a whole lot easier, with me knowing what kind of person the applicant is, and just inviting them for an interview, after which they all remember just who I am.”

Sabo hummed at that, “so I am hired?”

Dragon let out a laugh, “Yes, Sabo, you are hired. I look forward to working again with my second in command under me, especially now that we can work in the light and world towards helping others, instead of having to stick to the shadows and coming out way to late to actually do anything.”

Sabo gave a huge grin, “because Luffy was doing it for you.”

Dragon grunted, “something like that, I don’t know what he plans on doing here, seeing as there are no pirates or seas around. But I don’t doubt that he’ll change a lot of people’s lives when he enters them.”

Sabo snorted, “that’s an understatement, just look at all the people he touched in our former lives, not to forget the great number of people he counts as his Nakama, some of whom we still have to meet. Even if Lu becomes a fire fighter, like he wants to be, he’ll still be someone who will change the world and do so with that enormous smile on his face.”

Dragon just nodded at that, inviting Sabo into his office to wait for his other workers, which of course happened to be Koala and Hack. Both of whom hugged him the moment they saw him.

Koala, as Luffy predicted, pressed a kiss to his lips too, and came home with him after work. Making Ace pout as the only brother who had yet to find his significant other again.

After Sabo had found the revolutionaries again, and started helping them in uncovering corruption, and helping those who needed it, but didn’t know who to turn – kind of like before, only legally this time.

Koala could also be found at their house, the few times they came over, after finding Koala again and seemingly continuing where they left back, before, Sabo had all but moved into Koala’s flat.

Giving the Straw Hats more room to do whatever it was that they wanted to do with the house.

It also helped with a shortage on space when, in their second year, the Straw Hats found almost all of the members of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet on their campus. Some of them were college students and were as such younger than they were before.

Others were grown men and women, who had been given a chance to take classes one day a week, paid for by their employer to make them an even better asset for the company they worked for.

Which meant, that just as Sabo had told Dragon, that Luffy was in the position to make a lot of things happen really fast. With how much his circle was expanding, the youngest brother now had people in just about every company in a 50 mile radium, as well as several people in the government or in a high enough position to mean something to the government.

If it had been anything like before, none of the Straw Hat Nakama, in the wide sense of the world doubted that Luffy had both the Power and the Manpower to take over.

Especially with how versatile his friends were, no matter what the profession, career or even hobby, they had someone who either did it right this moment, or who had done so and could still do it.

And this was something seen in the Straw Hat’s studies too, most professors knew of what an odd bunch they were, yet they never got into trouble. And when they did, it was always for a good reason resulting in them never getting any grave punishment nor resentment from teachers or pupils alike.

As a matter of fact, after Ace and Sabo left, Luffy and the Straw Hats became the go to person if anyone had a problem, didn’t know what to do or just needed someone to talk to – expanding the reach of Monkey D. Luffy once more.

At the end of their college adventure they had gathered everyone that had stood besides them at the end; their own crew, Fleet included, their closest allies: Law and Boa.

Boa had found her way towards them as a small time business owner, wanting to learn some more about managing said business, taking a few hours a week to sharpen her knowledge of those things. On accident, she had stumbled onto Law and Luffy when the two of them were coming out of the main building, where Law had come to pick Luffy up to go to a date.

The women in front of them had stopped, staring straight at them, a heartbroken look on her face, before she rightened herself, sniffed once and embraced both of them, exclaiming how happy she was het Luffy had found his one true love.

Luffy had looked at her, head tilted, before smiling, “I’m glad you think so, Hancock, you are a really great friend, and I am sorry it took me so long to see that you were in love with me. But that is never going to happen.”

Law grunted at that, making Luffy smile at the older man, “I was in love with Law since Punk Hazard, I now know, and it took me until the final battle to work that out. So, I am happy that I get this time to spend more with him.”

Boa only cooed at then as Law pulled Luffy towards him, and kissed him to show just how much those words meant to him – especially after what Luffy had done for him in Dressrosa, he couldn’t deny that he held some sort of attraction for the other captain, but he too took to long to figure things out.

Prompting him to kiss the other man the moment he could, no matter wat said man’s older brothers though about it.

Exchanging number with Hancock became a thing to do.

More so when they met Kidd and his crew, now his employees at the car repair shop the red haired man owned, when they brought in Law’s car after it had broken down.

Bonny, they met at a restaurant, big surprise there. While they met X-Drake at a police function Garp invited them too.

Hawkins, Urouge and Appoo, they met in passing, but with everything that happened none of them were counted as Nakama and as such didn’t remember.

By the time they graduated, with Luffy and Zoro joining the Fire fighters, Nami illustrating books of geography, Usopp joining Franky in his small time construction business – they made furniture on demand, and Sanji joining his stepfather in the restaurant. Chopper started his residency at the same hospital where Law was an appointed doctor at the hospital now.

In fact, the only part of their Nakama they were still missing are the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies.

Hopefully, for Ace’s sake they would soon join them as the eldest brother had a job interview at Whitebeard enterprises, having taken one extra year to fully complete his master’s. Only time would tell, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Ace was standing nervously in front of the great white building, it was one thing to speculate on what or better yet, who, he would find behind those doors, but it still terrified him, should it indeed be his other family.

After finding out about Whitebeard Enterprises hiring, the dark haired man hadn’t waited before sending in his resume, even if he hadn’t thought this true. He wanted to work here, no mistake, from the things he read in both the job description, as well as the website of the company itself – Whitebeard Enterprises was build up from several different divisions, 16 in total (which if he was honest to himself, only hinted at what he hoped was true).

The job he applied for was for the assistant department manager for the second division, R&D, with the possibility of becoming the head of the division if he showed his worth. Before, the second division had been navigation, the ones who watched over the course of the ship.

Now however, the second division seemed to be the department within the building that thought out ideas on what to do with the company, or the direction the company was heading, if you will.

Taking a deep breath, he entered, tugging at the light orange dress shirt he was wearing so it would appear flatter. Approaching the front desk, he gave a small smile as the lade sitting there looked up – she was not someone he recognized, but that didn’t matter.

Politely he stated, “hi, I’m here for a job interview.”

The woman nodded, looked something up on the computer, asked for his name and beckoned him to sit in a lounge area to her right, telling him that someone should be down soon to collect him for the interview.

Nodding, Ace took a seat at the large windows, looking outside to get his mind off of the nerves he was feeling right now. Part of him wanted this to be what he dreamed it would be, the former Whitebeard Pirates, having found themselves again under the wings of Oyaji – only this time as a cooperation, instead of a Pirate Crew on a ship.

On the other hand, he was fearing he was in the wrong building, and all the hints he thought fate threw at him, were not hints at all, just happy coincidences. Which would still give him a chance to prove himself as a worthy asset, securing himself a job now that he was done with school.

Minutes passed, and no one had come to collect him.

He had noticed however that the woman at the front desk had been giving him glances now and again, but hadn’t called him back, nor had he been informed of something else going on.

Half an hour passed, making it so that the other party was 15 minutes late for their interview, which was odd, he didn’t think a company such as this would be bad at time management.

Frowning, he sat back, casting glances all around the entrance hall to see if anyone would approach him, talk to him or even just tell him the interview was rescheduled or that they had already found their candidate (even if that would suck.)

An hour passed, without him getting called, so he got up to ask the lade at the front desk if anything was going on. As he approached, the lady, to his shock sneered at him.

Pushing through; he approached and asked her if something had come up. With another sneer, the lady let his eyes glance over him arm where his tattoo (he got ASL tattooed this tile instead of ASCE), before letting him know that she never made the call that he had arrived, knowing for sure, that this was not a company that hired criminals.

Ace looked at her in shock, before glaring, “so having a tattoo makes me a criminal?”

The lady just scoffed, “of course it does, what self-respecting person lets a needle put a piece of permanent ink on their body.”

Ace clenched his teeth, wanting nothing more than to shout at the person in front of him, the nerve of this lady. Looking at the time, he saw that it was almost two hours over the time he should have had his interview, so calling on the number he had received by mail wouldn’t do him any good.

Clenching his teeth, he turned to the woman one last time, “let’s hope than that I wasn’t the person they had wanted to hire, after all, I am sure a company such as this wouldn’t take kindly to a member of their staff discriminating against some one with tattoos for example.”

With that he turned around and made his way towards the door, hating the fact that such a thing happened.

Before he reached it however, a voice called out, “hey kid!”

Turning around, he was met with a very familiar face standing close to him. The lady at the front desk red in the face, with a shocked look on her face.

The man standing in front of him had auburn hair styled into a pompadour, his brown eyes kind as they looked at Ace, however they were slowly widening as he took in all of the man standing in front of him. Realisation dawning on him at seeing Ace standing there.

A long silence followed, before Thatch cleared his throat, “you applied for a job here, right?”

Ace nodded, before gesturing to the lade at the front desk, “I did, got here 15 minutes early, but the lady over there didn’t see a need to call it through, as I was obviously a criminal with the tattoo on my arm.”

Thatch snorted, “seriously?”

Ace nodded, “yeah, at least that was her explanation.”

Thatch snorted, again, “let me make a phone call, after we’ll have a talk!”

Ace just nodded, enthusiastically knowing that this company dubbed for what the Moby Dick had been in the past, going from the look in Thatch eyes, the older man recognized him and wanted to talk about what had happened.

Taking out his phone, Thatch dialled a number, “hi Marco, yeah, you know that applicant you were looking forward to see? Yeah, he is still here, Martha at the front desk however didn’t see a reason to call it through seeing as the kid has a tattoo on his arm.”

Ace could almost hear Marco scoff at the other side of the line.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wait here for you to come down. And keep the kid from leaving.”

Disconnecting the call, Thatch turned to Ace, “we have about 10 minutes before Marco gets down, so spill.”

In the 10 minutes it took for Marco to indeed make his way down, Ace explained to Thatch what happened, and how it was that they remembered.

Thatch whistled, “so your brother did make it to Laugh tale?”

Ace nodded, “he did, even if I wasn’t there to see it.”

At Thatch odd look, Ace opened his mouth, only to be halted as fast pacing footsteps appeared, a tall man with blond hair shaved in an undercut approached them. His business suit missing the jacket, while the button up shirt was unbuttoned just hat much that a peek of ink could be seen.

The blond stopped at the front desk first, a bored look in his eyes as he saw the lady there, Martha stare in shock at the ink peeping out.

“You can gather your things, Martha, you’re fired. HR will be in touch for the details.”

As she sputtered, the man just looked at her, the same bored look in his face, “a lot of people that work here have ink on their bodies, in a tribute or something like that. For you to not call through applicants just because of that gives us a bad rep, one I will not have for this company. Dismissed.”

Before Martha even had time to say anything else, the man was walking towards them, an easy going smile on his face. Opening his mouth to say something, most likely apologise for what it was that Martha did.

However, his mouth stayed open for a while as he took in Ace and thatch standing there, his eyes widening soon after. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Ace could see the exact moment Marco just went ‘fuck this’.

The man approached, pushed Thatch aside, to the man’s amusement, took a hold of Ace and pulled him close to press a very heated kiss to his lips.

Pulling back just a little bit, Marco breathed, “I missed you.”

A blush appeared on Ace’s face, a soft smile appearing as he rested his head against the other man’s, “I missed you too.”

A soft chuckle passed Marco’s lips as he hugged the darkhaired man close, “also, your brother is a freaking force of nature.”

This had Ace laughing, but nodding, “he still is!”

Marco and Thatch turned to look at Ace, “he’s here?”

Ace shook his head, “not here, here, but he does live in the city, collecting all of his Nakama since we all met again as kids. I think you all were the only ones we were missing.”

Marco hummed at that, looking at Thatch who seemed to be grinning at the two of them. Making Ace and Marco look at each other before smiling, a sad look in their eyes. Before Thatch hadn’t known they had been together – they had still kept in quiet then, only coming out when Thatch had been killed and Ace left to chase after Blackbeard. In the end al lot hadn’t happened between the two of them, with Ace’s execution and the Whitebeards having lost a commander and their captain.

Martha stormed passed then, making all three men glare at her, as well as everyone still in the lobby having heard what the woman had done to a possible new colleague.

Guiding Ace with them to the elevator, Marco grinned, “I guess that means I have to hire you. To man the second division once again, you did do a marvellous job at it before.”

Ace shook his head, “I only want to get hired when you think I’ll be the best man for the job, not because you both know me. I want to prove myself, prove that I have what it takes to man the division, I mean, for me, not for anyone else.”

Exiting the elevator as he said this, a rough voice sounded behind him, “that would make you the perfect candidate then, son.”

Turning around, Ace was met with kind eyes he knew all too well, even if they sat in a face of a 50 year old man, instead of Oyaji’s 80-something face.

As he turned, the man gaped at him too, before pulling him to his chest to hug him close, some thing Ace reciprocated whole-heartily, so very happy he had come here today.

Leading the darkhaired man to his own office, Whitebeard’s that is, they entered as the man took out his phone and typed a message on it – Thatch and Marco’s phones both chimed with the message, prompting them both to look, grinning as they put away their phones.

Ace arched an eyebrow, a question in his eyes as he looked at Marco and Thatch. Both older men just smiling at him, not saying anything about the context of the message. Which explained itself when the door to Oyaji’s office opened up to allow Izo and Haruta entrance.

Both of them stopped when they noticed the new person sitting there, yet before they could ask anything, their eyes gazed over for a while. As soon as that cleared both of them raced towards Ace to hug him tightly.

Soon after, all the other division heads, or formerly division commanders entered the office, looking lost as to what they had to be there for. That is until their eyes met Ace’s and they remembered. It made for some laughter from all of them, once they realised, they all banded together again, even without their former memories – to form some kind of family with Oyaji at its helm.

As all of them were present anyway, Oyaji took the time to introduce everyone again, as well as point out what job they did inside the company now.

Oyaji – head of the company, as well as the CEO.

Marco – Second in command, as well as head of the medical division, and temporary head of the R&D division. Medical was mostly prosthetics or tools to help those in recovery or with a disability.

Jozu – Head of IT.

Thatch – head of the culinary division. He oversaw the in company restaurant, as well as the production of quality and substantial pre-prepared meals.

Vista – head of the legal department, he went over each and every contract before it was signed, as well as making the papers in order for the application of a patent.

Belmenco – head of their construction department, WE bought up older apartment buildings or buildings in general and repaired them to act as low budget homes.

Rakuyo – Head of customer service.

Namur – Head of international relations, as someone who had mastered a lot of languages, and who before was the bridge between the fishman and the Whitebeard Pirates, it was kind of fitting Namur once again took a similar role.

Blenheim – Head of their web shop.

Curiel – Head of multimedia and electronics.

Kingdew – Head of accountancy.

Haruta – Head of PR. All the information about or pertaining WE passed by her first.

Atmos – Head of security.

Jiru – Head of Sales.

Fossa – Head of logistics.

Izo – head of the HR department, he took care of all the new hires, as well as all the questions their employers might have.

Ace stayed at the WE HQ for most of the afternoon, coming home with a big smile on his face and a look of bliss in his eyes. He even didn’t say anything about Luffy and Law on one couch, and Sabo and Koala on the other. He just walked past them, much to the amusement of his brothers and their partners.

When the doorbell rang, Sabo went to open the door, smiling as he saw Marco standing there, beckoning the older blond to come in, he turned and yelled for Ace to come down.

Before long, Ace and Marco had left for the other’s apartment, with Sabo and Koala soon following their example and going to their own apartment. Leaving Luffy and Law alone on the couch.

The elder of the two smiled, “it would seem that we have everyone.”

Luffy nodded against his chest, “we do, all that remains is throwing one giant picknick or a BBQ so everyone can meet each other. It will be awesome.”

A few weeks later the local newspaper reported on the largest event in the history of the city, where people who had no obvious connection to one another were mingling and talking as if they had known each other for ages. It stumped quite a few people to see all the department heads, and the CEO, of Whitebeard enterprises, as well as the main body of Revolutionary law firm, some high standing people in other big companies and even some promising doctors.

It befuddled everyone except for the people partaking in the picknick, people Nakama, either directly, or by a second party, of the former Pirate King, who just wanted them with him for this new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a discord server for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added ^^  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
